I Will Follow You Forever
by katie33h
Summary: What happens to Rin and Fluffy when all is said and done. SessRin and other pairings mentioned, mostly fluff little violence.
1. Trust

Disclaimer: Oh yah I don't own Inuyasha.

TRUST

A tall, slender, muscular figure stood in a pool of crimson blood. Her dark skin stained and her hair soaked in a mixture sweat and blood. The room smelt like death and fire. The woman was beautiful even in her current state, her long black hair framed her thin face and her deep sienna eyes held his own and pulled them in. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" the woman screamed as a sword was thrust through her torso spilling her blood to the floor in a crimson wave. He tried to help her, he tried to reach her before she died, but there was noting he could do but watch as the woman fell lifelessly to the floor. He heard a small voice echo from behind him, "Lord Sesshomaru, when I die will you remember me?" the familiar voice said to him pulling his soul into pieces. Suddenly the room changed and he was in a temple where an old woman walked toward him. She was old and frail, her hair was gray and her life-force was slowly leaving her. But her eyes, her beautiful sienna eyes, they pulled him in and held him there. The woman collapsed at his feet and slowly decomposed being reduced to a skeleton; still looking up at him. He heard a small voice from behind him once again, "Lord Sesshomaru, when I die will you remember me?"

The demon lord woke suddenly not sure what it was that he had just witnessed. Was it a dream? Or a premonition? He looked over at Rin asleep on the ground across the fire from him. He walked over to her and took her small body in his arm. He held her for a moment, listening to her heart beat and feeling her blood flow. When he was certain that she was still alive and safe he laid her back down. He found no sleep that night as he pondered the meaning of his nightmare.

InuYasha sat atop a small watch post that surrounded the village that he protected. There had been no attacks on the village for about a week so he looked at his turn guarding as more of a brake than a job. He began to let his eyes rest when he caught a familiar scent; it was Sesshomaru. He jumped from his post and followed the scent to its source. Sesshomaru stood in the woods alone as if he had known InuYasha would be able to detect his presence. InuYasha approached him cautiously as always, but Sesshomaru looked peaceful as he approached. He was no threat. "Why are you here?" InuYasha spoke first.

"InuYasha I need to ask you a … favor. The child who travels with me… Rin, she is 10 now and needs to begin to learn about being… human… I have asked your mate to take her in and teach her to heal and use herbs. She agreed. I need you to continue her training and teach her to protect herself. InuYasha; can you do me this favor?"

InuYasha was surprised by the sincerity in his half-brothers tone. He was normally very hostile and aggravated, but today he seemed to be bothered and spoke very solemnly.

After a moment of thinking he responded with a very sincere head nod.

Sesshomaru, content with the reply he received, turned to walk away. Before he walked far he turned back to Inuyasha and informed him that if he did not protect the girl with his life he would tear InuYasha into a hundred pieces with his bare hands.

That was the Sesshomaru he knew.

Sesshomaru instructed Rin that she was to stay there with InuYasha and his mate and he would return for her soon. With that he walked away leaving her behind. A few hours later Jaken finally dared to ask "Are we leaving her for good my Lord?" _Are we?_ He thought to himself. He told Jaken nothing, he didn't have an answer.

Rin was happy with Kagome. She was kind to her and treated her like she was her own child. The small village where they lived had many children her own age to play with; many of them half-demons. She learned that Master InuYasha and Lady Kagome had saved the children from an island years before, and now they lived in a village secluded from the world. Kagome was very smart and was a very powerful priestess; she taught Rin many things about her spirit and the powers it held.

Master InuYasha taught her how to defend herself; she had begun her training with Lord Sesshomaru, and was continuing with InuYasha and the fox-demon Shippo's help. Sango the demon slayer had taught her many things too but she was too large with the child inside of her to be much help. Once the child was born, though, Rin found much pleasure watching her mother her offspring. She missed her mother dearly, and began to think of Kagome as a mother.

It had been along time since Lord Sesshomaru had left her there in the village but she waited for him, she knew he would come back. She was never disobedient to her hosts because as a guest, that would be rude; and she knew all she was there was a guest. She knew her Lord would come and collect her once he heard she had learned all she could and was ready to join him once again.

"InuYasha?" Kagome began, "it's been a year since your brother left Rin here, I don't think he is coming back for her."

"He said he was coming back didn't he,"

"Well yes but, have you seen her? Since the day he left her here she spends every night looking out her window watching for him. Every morning when she wakes she sits at the window waiting for him. I think she will be crushed if she continues thinking he is coming back and doesn't."

"Kagome, I'm sure he will come back for her." InuYasha said in the most comforting tone he could find. He knew his brother would not leave the girl here.

"I hate to say this but …. .what if he is dead?" Kagome replied in a somber tone.

InuYasha didn't have an answer to this, he had wondered about that himself from time to time.

Kagome got up and gently opened the door into Rin's room where she sat staring out of the window into the night.

"Rin" she called the child's attention.

"Oh, Yes Lady Kagome" she answered in a surprisingly optimistic tone.

"Rin, do you want to stay here and live with us forever, I will raise you as my own and love you." Kagome struggled to ask looking into the girl's innocently optimistic eyes.

"Id love to stay here with you and Master InuYasha! But…. Lord Sesshomaru is coming back for me and when he does I am going to go with him, so I'm sorry." She said in her little soft tone.

"Rin please I don't mean to worry or upset you" Kagome said as she sat next to the girl wrapping her arms around her and picking her onto her lap. She continued, "Sesshomaru lives a complicated and violent life, you have witnessed this, what if he hasn't returned because something has happened to him?"

It took a moment for Rin to gather her thoughts in order to reply in a way that would sufficiently convey her feelings on the subject. She looked at the ground for a moment and then looked into Kagome's eyes connecting deeply with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not dead Lady Kagome. I know he is not dead. And I know he is coming back for me soon." Her voice was very confident, not that of a typical child. Her eyes were full of hope and certainty.

This comforted Kagome. She had entered the room to comfort the child and had been comforted herself. She stood up and kissed Rin on the head before she bid her goodnight and sweet dreams.

The next morning as the small makeshift family ate breakfast, Rin very suddenly perked up and ran to her room. Before InuYasha and Kagome could even make their way to her door she was dressed and out the door she ran. A few moments later InuYasha smelled his brother's familiar scent and Kagome sensed his aura. They ran after Rin following her to the forest's edge where Sesshomaru stood with Rin embracing his legs and smiling more contently then any of them had ever seen a child smile.

They walked into the forest together Rin waving and yelling her goodbyes to her gracious hosts. Sesshomaru turned and thanked the pair as he took Rin's hand and walked out of sight.

BTW this is my first fan fic please r&r


	2. Loyalty

LOYALTY

Rin was 14 now and had grown to be a strong young woman. She was very rough though. She was not refined as other women her age were. She was not concerned with things like boys and the fineries of life. She had beautiful things, Lord Sesshomaru had given her fine kimons and other things Jaken had informed him that young women needed. But Rin never cared for these things. She preferred to be outdoors in the woods to being in a fine castle. When they would spend long periods of time in Sesshomaru's home in the western mountains she would get restless. She would provoke poor Master Jaken into fights and she would always whoop him. When she was particularly feisty she would provoke Ah-Un. The dragon would never hurt her, but was very annoyed with her harassment.

To ease her suffering, as well as Jaken and Ah-Un's, Sesshomaru would take her on various "quests". He did not mind, he enjoyed being outdoors in his lands also.

This particular "quest" was to find the demon who had been trespassing on Lord Sesshomaru's lands. They had been traveling for weeks and were coming close to his half-brother and his mate's village. He knew Rin would enjoy seeing them again so they began traveling in that direction. They stopped at night to make camp and rested by the fire.

Sesshomaru could smell something askew with Rin but he was unsure of the nature of the situation. He knew very little about humans and frankly did not care to. He left most of the human knowledge to Jaken. That morning there was no doubt about it Rin was in _Heat_, he thought to himself. Jaken informed him that by human standards this meant that she was old enough to reproduce and was ready to be left in a village to find a mate.

Sesshomaru did not know how to treat this situation; he certainly could not talk to Rin about this. He wasn't even sure what was going on. He assumed that Kagome had discussed these things with Rin the last time she had visited them. And he was content in that assumption. But the smell bothered him and was a great distraction so he had resolved that they would finish traveling to Kagome and leave Rin there for awhile.

He was on his way to inform Rin of his decision when he smelt blood coming from her direction and saw her crying alone in the woods. He rushed to her side where he stood over her as she cried. He looked around for an attacker with his hand on his sword ready to attack but there was no one to be found; man or demon.

"Rin?" he conveyed his concern in they way he said her name.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She replied also concerned, tears soaking her cheeks.

He swiftly picked her up and in a minute they had traveled a days distance to InuYasha's home.

InuYasha looked at his brother standing in front of him with an odd look on his face and Rin crying in his arms, but before he could ask anything he smelt the problem. He called to Kagome who immediately appeared in the doorway upon hearing the distress in her mate's voice.

Rin jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms at the sight of Kagome and ran to hers sobbing into her chest and she fell to her knees. Kagome calmed the child till she could understand what she was saying when she talked.

Kagome gently helped her to clean up and gave her general explanation of what was happening to her. A very confused Rin looked up at Kagome and nodded as she spoke.

"Master Jaken told me that when a woman begins to "cycle" she bleeds for days and can die. Then she has to find a mate quickly or she will continue to bleed until she bleeds to death" she said to Kagome tears swelling in her eyes once again.

Kagome gently assured her that Jaken was an idiot and she would make sure he was punished accordingly. Leaving Rin to soak in the bath she walked out to address Sesshomaru, who was sitting with her Mate outside.

"InuYasha, Rin must stay here with you and your mate once more."

Kagome nodded understanding.

"Kagome I feel it is time for Rin to live among her own kind, teach her to and help her to find a suitable mate." He finished. He stood to leave when Kagome stepped in front of him to stop him.

"Sesshomaru! You can't just leave her with out telling her! The last time she was here she waited for you day and night to return. If you are not coming back she needs to know!!!!" upon delivering her speech she stepped out of his way shocked by her own boldness.

"Then tell her… I am not returning." he replied as he disappeared, a bright ball of white light.

Rin had grown a lot since the last time she seen Kagome and InuYasha. She was now looking more like an adult than a little girl, Kagome noted to herself. Any boy would he happy to win her affections. But she couldn't help but feel bad for her, Kagome knew that Rin would never be happy if not by Sesshomaru's side. The thought of the girl being alone in the world as she was when she was younger made Kagome very sad. She had a pup of her own in the time since Rin had visited last and had hoped that her pup would not have to go through the kind of suffering Rin had. She had been born into a cruel world where she was rejected and had even died. If it hadn't been for Lord Sesshomaru she would still be dead. And now he had left her. Kagome couldn't begin to understand why Sesshomaru had taken the child in to begin with, he hated humans, but seemed to care deeply for this one.

When she told Rin that Sesshomaru had left and was not returning this time she could see a light leave Rin's eyes. She didn't cry,or show any emotion in fact, but her pain was obvious to anyone who saw her that night. When she was in bed and thought the world was asleep Kagome heard her soft cries, but only at night did she ever cry.

Rin loved playing with Kagome's pup and Sangos children, all 3. She found her enjoyment in learning all she could about everything. In the small village school she asked more questions than all the other kids combined. She would ask about demons mostly, human things didn't interest her much. She didn't understand them. Her favorite part of school was learning songs and drawing. She was taught how to write and read and do math but much preferred drawing and singing. She was happy and a joy to be around in the day. At night she cried. Alone.

Years past, she was now 17, she had matured greatly. She was clever but not very smart. She was a skilled fighter and always enjoyed a good brawl. She was tall and tan, she had a wild beauty about her. She was good with the children younger than her and loved Kagome's daughter as a sister. She never stopped feeling that her Lord would return to her one day to take her with him. She would write stories and draw pictures of the adventures she was sure that he was having, always wishing she was with him.

"Rin will you walk with me?" a boy asked. The boy was half demon name Hakora who lived in the village with her. He was a handsome young man by any standards. Brown hair framed his strong, masculine face. He was tall and shaped well. All the girls in the village followed him and swooned over him while he worked.

He and Rin had a very good friendship; he had been her first friend when she came to town. They would share stories and have picnic lunches whenever they could. His parents also died when he was young, he came to this village when he was 7 after being help a prisoner for years by humans when they recognized him as being a demon. He felt he understood Rin, and he loved her. He loved holding her hand and stealing kisses when he thought no one was looking. He loved the way she looked in the sun, when her dark hair would catch the light and reflect tones of red and brown. He loved Rin, but never felt like she felt the same.

Rin got up from tending her flowers and followed Hakora till he turned and took her in his embrace. "You know I care for you don't you Rin? I have wrapped my arms around you many times, but you never look me in the eye when I do…. Why?" the boy asked. His tone was part demanding and part understanding.

She thought for a moment and looked up into his eyes. As she did so he let her out of his embrace immediately. She stepped back not at all surprised by his reaction.

"Your eyes have grown so cold Rin, I look in them now and I don't see life in them. No soul. What has happened to you to make you so cold inside? I know about your parents death, but that's all you have ever really told anyone about your life before you came to live here. Did something awful happen to you?"

"NO!" Rin yelled at the boy, "Nothing bad happened to me, but this place is not for me, I am not staying here. Do you love me? Do you want to marry me?" she asked the boy as she pulled the tears back into her eyes composing herself. She did not like to display human emotion; she found her Lord's demeanor to be much more dignified.

"yes I love you, I want to marry you, I want to be with your forever, but when you look at me…." He replied in a more understanding tone this time.

She knew why he felt this way, in her eyes he did not compare to Lord Sesshomaru. No one ever would, and in her soul she knew that as a fact. She turned her back to the boy so she wouldn't see his face when she told him how she felt, she could not bare it if he got emotional now. "I don't love you." And she walked away.

That night as she lay in her bed looking at the full moon outside her window she cried more than any night before.

"When I die will you remember me?"

The little girl's voice tormented the demon lord at night, in his dreams.

"JAKEN COME!" he yelled from a distant room.

Jaken hurried to his side and bowed his head; "Yes my great Lord"

"I am going away, I will be back, stay here." He ordered the imp.

"But my lord where are you going?" he imp pondered, but before his question could be heard the demon lord was gone.

Rin awoke with a start sometime in the early morning hours. She looked around her room in a panic, she wasn't afraid, rather, excited. And there he was in the corner, Lord Sesshomaru.

She sat up quickly and gathered herself as he stepped to the side of her bed.

He heisted when he saw her. She had grown so rapidly in, what to him, had been no time at all. He remembered that years had past and humans grew very rapidly. But her eyes surprised him. They had not changed at all. They still held a child like innocence and an overwhelming joy.

He now stood over her as she sit in the edge of her bed looking up at him smiling, glowing. "Rin, Are you happy here?" he asked in a very demanding tone.

Her answer was effortless, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru of course I am, but…. I'm ready to go now."

"You haven't taken a mate?" this question came much softer this time she had a choice whether or not to answer.

"No, of course not." She responded mildly offended at his accusations.

"Then we will go." He nodded as he held his hand to hers to help her up from the bed.

"can I say goodbye" she requested excitedly

"I will wait" he again nodded.

It wasn't long before his brother's scent woke InuYasha, he immediately made his way to Rin's room. He had grown to care for the girl as his own child and his brother's scent concerned him deeply. He had left her there in the cruelest manner, why was he back now?

Before he could rush in and tell Sesshomaru just what he thought about his indifference for the girls feelings, Kagome grabbed his hand and beckoned him to leave them alone.

When Rin had dressed and grabbed her things she joined InuYasha and Kagome at the small table that sat on the floor in their eating area. She was followed closely behind by Sesshomaru. Rin flung herself on Kagome and wrapped her arms around her in a grateful embrace. "Thank you" she whispered in her ear. She was grateful that Kagome and InuYasha had kept her safe and protected while she waited for her Lord to return. She scuttled over to InuYasha who received her hug and slowly returned it once he got over the girls sudden, uncharacteristic, outburst of emotion.

They left the home and walked away saying good bye until she could no longer see them. But there was one more good bye she felt obligated to give. She stood in front of a small hut in the eastern border of the village and waited for her friend to come to the door. He still looked half asleep and disoriented as he asked her what she was doing that and if everything was ok. He rubbed his eyes and struggled to take the world in. He was sobered immediately by the sight of the statuesque demon standing a ways behind Rin and looking on as they spoke. The demon was tall and by anyone's standards beautiful. The sight of the demon confused. Hakora now fully awake looked into Rin's eyes and was humbled by his findings. They were alive again. Yesterday she had seemed empty and forgotten; today she was filled with hope and life, she was young a beautiful woman.

His first thought was that she had come to tell him she loved him and wanted to marry him after all. He quickly realized that was not the case when she grabbed his hands and told him "good bye".

"Ill miss you Rin." He replied as he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately as he had done many times before and wanted to do many times again. As was usual, she did not return his passion. She quickly broke out of his embrace and walked away, not before uttering a small and sincere, "I am sorry."

The sight of Rin kissing this young man made the demon lord's stomach uneasy and his muscles tense. His physical reaction shocked him and he quickly looked away. On the rare occasion that an emotion had sneaked up on him it was easy to dismiss. But this type of physical reaction he did not know how to stifle.

Rin quickly rejoined him and they began to leave the village. He stopped and asked her one more time; "Is this really what you want?"

Rin said nothing; she stepped past the demon lord and led the way into the forest heading toward the west.


	3. Understanding

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Inuyasha or any of these characters.

UNDERSTANDING

It had been nearly 10 years since Lord Sesshomaru had pulled her back from the grasps of death. Since then she had followed him on all of his journeys, he protected her with his life on many occasions, he taught her how to wield a sword, he kept her close at night when it was cold and she had no shelter. Their lives had become routine, they would travel the country looking for worthy demons and defending her Lords honor for months at a time with no rest, except when Rin needed to stop to sleep or eat. Lord Sesshomaru was always very considerate of her needs yet he seemed to be annoyed by her humanity and the needs that are associated with it.

This day Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken had taken leave against a tree so that Rin would have time to bathe in a fresh spring and maybe catch a few fish for herself. Rin rested her sword and belongings along the stream bed as she washed her face and hands in the spring. She wetted her hair and let the water drip down her back, she enjoyed the feeling of the sun soaking the water off of her skin. She wasn't in the mood to catch any fish today; she wasn't even in the mood to eat. As a matter of fact, she recently had not been enjoying many of the things she used to love; she couldn't even remember the last time she picked wildflowers while Lord Sesshomaru was off fighting.

Rin had matured, and more than just physically, her emotions seemed to have been maturing also. She loved her Lord that she had always known. She was grateful to him for saving her life. He had raised her from the child and protected her fiercely, as if she were his pup. She trusted him with her life. She idolized him as a God. But recently she had begun to yearn for him to touch her and hold her. She wanted to see him smile; for her. She wanted to make him happy, she spent her life following his directions hoping that it would make him happy; yet he never seemed happy with her. She took leave from him for years at a time and had made and left many friends to be by his side. Yet he never seemed happy.

She had grown to hate the fact that she was a human and knew that because of this he would never love her in return. She still sees the faces of the humans she killed while raiding fields, but she feels no regrets, only that killing hasn't made her any less human.

She sat by the bank crying to herself, she was so confused about her emotions. Lord Sesshomaru treated her as a child and had not looked her in the eyes since the last time he collected her from InuYasha's village. She wrapped her arms around herself as chills ran through her body.

Shesshomaru rested bellow the tree while Rin bathed and caught herself some food. She was always getting so dirty all the time. She had come far from the child he saved She could forge and defend herself. She was ready to embark on her own journey; she no longer needed him.

He rested silently listening to the sounds of the world and relishing in the warmth of the afternoon sun. He was suddenly awoken from his daze by the sounds of a woman sobbing. He looked around for a moment then realized the only people there were him, Rin and Jaken. He looked to the waters edge to see Rin crying with her arms wrapped around herself.

As he watched her he noticed the way her hair rested on the small of her back, and the water dripped on her golden skin. Her Kimono was down to her rear with all of her back and arms exposed. Her bare shoulders shook as she sobbed. He watched her for awile and wondered to himself … why does she cry?

This isn't the first time he had seen her cry when she thought she was alone, recently she had been doing it rather often. He didn't understand why she cried when no one was hurting her, she wasn't injured, and she wasn't afraid. So why does she cry?

She stood up and had begun to pull her kimono on; Sesshomaru looked away abruptly, but her image lingered. She had become tall and slim. She was muscular as a result of all of her training and fighting. Her hair was long and untamed. "She is beautiful" he thought to himself. She isn't the child he once knew and protected. Rin, his Rin, was a woman.

Sesshomaru became filled with a mixture of feelings, impossible, he had spent his life intentionally not feeling. And now this girl, this woman, why was he feeling this way? What was he feeling?

His body was washed over and before he could think about what he was doing he had leaped over to where she stood dressing and slashed her from shoulder to hip with his claws.

She winced in pain and fell on her hands and knees. What had just happened? Who could have attacked her and where was Lord Sesshomaru? She looked up into the sun and the figure standing over her. It was her Lord who had attacked her…. "Why?" she gasped not loud enough for anyone to hear but her.

She took a deep breath controlling the stinking pain in her back and swallowing her tears. As she stood the water dripping from her hair fell into the gashes in her back causing an great deal of pain, but she made no sound or notice. The pain she felt inside of her made the pain of her flesh seem trivial.

Sesshomaru watched her struggle to stand, she didn't scream, she didn't seem hurt. Most men would be writhing in pain from this kind of attack. No matter, he drew his sword and lifted it over his head ready to deliver its deadly slash.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!" Screamed Master Jaken

He turned to see the annoying bug ducking behind a rock. During the moment of distraction he let his sword fall from above his head back to his side. "_What AM I doing?" _When he returned his attention to the human she was standing before him looking him in the eye with no sign on emotion on her face. She had both of her hands wrapped around his sword and she pushed the point into the skin on her chest. Blood rolled down her forearms from the sword cutting into her hands and the soft skin on her chest began to break open as she stepped forward pushing the sword deeper.

Sesshomaru stopped shocked at her actions. Rin had become a formidable warrior and could have easily found her sword and attacked in the moment Jaken had distracted him. But she didn't. Why? Why was she ready to die?

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said as a response to the shocked look in his eyes. "My Lord, I have followed you forever. I have done everything you have ever asked me with out questioning your judgment. I have done all of this to make you happy my Lord." Tears began rushing down her face as she struggled to continue, "If this is what you want from me, to die, then I will go gladly, because you told me to; I will go. If my death will make you happy, then I will gladly go. But know my Lord Sesshomaru, that death will not stop me…. I WILL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER!"

Sesshomaru looked the girl deep in the eyes, her soul bare and exposed to him, tears rushing down her face. He could not bare the fact that he was the one making her cry.

She took her hands off the sword and plunged her body forward; Sesshomaru pulled his sword back and sheathed it before Rin was able to land on its tip. Rin fell to the ground once again landing in her hands and knees.

Sesshomaru turned and walked away addressing Jaken. " Jaken, help Rin to dress her wounds, and relieve her pain, then help her onto Ah-Un so that we can carry on."

Jaken grunted and quickly carried out his masters wishes. He cleaned and dressed the girl's wounds still confused about what he had just witnessed. But he dare not question the judgment of his master. Her wounds were deep and looked rather painful, yet she never showed any amount of pain as he cleaned and dressed them. They were soon off.

Many days had past since the event by the spring, Rin's wounds had begun to heal and she was able to walk again rather than ride Ah-Un. She followed Sesshomaru never saying a word. He had not seen her smile in days. He had not even seen her eyes because she walked with her head down.

She was ashamed, she was ashamed of what ever she had done to anger him so that he would strike her, she was ashamed that she was a human and failed to make him happy.

"Master Jaken?" she asked when she knew it was safe and Sesshomaru was around. "Why did Lord Sesshomaru attack me?"

"Silly child! Don't you know! You angered him obviously. He must have been punishing you. If h had meant to kill you he would have, one strike from his claw is sufficient to end any mans life." Master Jaken explained confident in his answer.

"What did I do to anger him?" she asked

"Idiot! Your simple mind cannot begin to understand the complexities of a Demon Lord's actions and emotions!"

Rin replied with a nod. She understood.

Later, that night Rin lie awake listening to Mast Jaken snore and looking up at the stars. She felt the tears roll off her cheek but did not sob. She just looked at the stars and cried silently to herself.

Sesshomaru was also awake watching over Rin and she lie on the ground an arms reach away from him. "Rin." He beckoned her; he knew she was awake. She hadn't slept since the day at the spring. Neither had he; his mind nor soul had found rest.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" she struggled to say while composing herself while sitting up.

"Rin……… I'm ……… sorry….." He said while holding his hand out to her.

"It's ok my Lord. I understand." _I love you too_ She replied allowing him to take her hands into his.

As he pulled her to him and took her in his arm; there they both felt peaceful. Their minds were finally able to rest.

" I will follow you forever" she said to him, her Lord, as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Tenderness

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Inuyasha

TENDERNESS

"When I die will you remember me." The tine voice once again forced him awake and made him fear the inevitable. He looked over at her body, grown now, feminine and beautiful. And as he had when she was a child he stepped over to her and lifted her with his one good arm. She awoke now and sat up pulling him near her in return. and resting his head on her heart. Here he remained and listened to her heart beat and felt her blood flow until he was able to rest again.

For some time she had been aware of these nightmares plaguing him. He never discussed with her what they were about, nor did she ask. Instead, she learned to know when to expect them and ready when he awoke in the night to comfort him and before Jaken or he would wake she would assure that he was alone and she was not still lying with him.

This was a strange change in the dynamic of their relationship. He was exposing a vulnerability to her that she had never expected. She remembered waking many times as a child in his arms but always pretended to be asleep. But now….

They had been traveling for months looking for something that she had not been made aware of. She hoped he wasn't planning on leaving her again. She would ask Jaken "what are we looking for, where are we going?" he would answer her the same every time:

"Insolent child, why do you question your master just do as you are told!"

His reply always made her laugh; he himself didn't know where they were going; not to mention she was anything but a child now.

They finally found their destination in a village which surrounded a mountain far in the north. "Are you certain this is the correct village toad? The one the humans built to protect the 'well of life'?" Sesshomaru barked

"Yes, my Lord I am sure this is the place… it has to be" Jaken muttered in return.

"Jaken stay in the forest around the village and wait. Send Rin here." He ordered

Rin found Lord Sesshomaru looking onto the village. "Rin, Go to the village and find the truth about the 'well of life' if it does exist I need you to take from it…"

"Is this what we've been looking for? This well? For what? For me?" she interrupted him

"Quit!" he demanded. He picked up his instructions in softer, more pleading, tone " Rin, drink from the well. Ill be here waiting your return."

She took his instructions and headed into the village. There were many monks here guarding a shrine in the middle of the village. She questioned villagers as she made her way to the shrine. None of the villagers seemed to know anything about a well or immortality. She could sense they were lying, but didn't want to cause a stir by making any accusations.

Upon approaching the shrine a monk greeted her "Traveler you have come seeking the Well of Life I assume."

She hesitated and nodded.

"Turn back, there is no well."

_He is defiantly lying _she resolved. "Please, my friend is dying and must drink from the well." _Two can play at this game. _

"Come back tomorrow" the man said as he walked into the shrine and closed the door behind him.

She left the village quickly and returned to where Sesshomaru waited. She reported to him her findings and they concluded that she would return in the morning and give an account of her dying friend in order convince them to tell her if the well exists or not. That night they did slept in the forest alone, Jaken had not returned but they were sure he would by morning. He had been annoyed the whole time they had been on this journey, so they left him to sulk.

Rin woke in the middle of the night to Sesshomaru's sudden movements and growling. The monk stood in the clearing staring at the two of them. She jumped to her feet sword in hand and addressed the monk.

"I sensed it in the village the demonic aura around you made me ill. I was right here you are with a demon. I knew it. You disgust me, a young good looking woman lying with a demon. I cant even begin to image the ways he had defiled your………."

Sesshomaru readied his whip drawing his fingers back. Before he could strike the man stopped talking. He looked over at Rin standing, bloody sword in hand. She wiped the blood off the blade on the dead man's kimono and turned to Sesshomaru.

Her mercilessness made him smirk a little. If it had been any other man he may have felt some remorse for the fact that Rin bloodied her hands, but this man earned his fate.

"Let's go, there's nothing here" she beckoned the demon lord.

He began to take a step forward but felt weak. With his second step he fell to his knees. Something was draining his strength. _How could this be._ He struggled to hold on to conciseness. A group of village men came from the forest surrounding them and drew Sesshomaru to a tree, binding him there. He struggled to free himself but had trouble merely holding his head up.

" So you found our well," a voice from behind him said quietly into his ear. "Our well is very special, some of the men here tonight are over 200 years old." As the man stepped out in front of Sesshomaru he was surprised to see that the man was identical to the dead monk. _Twins_ he thought. "Our well is very special indeed. You see, it gets its power from the immortal souls of demons; demons like you." The monk grabbed Sesshomaru's face examining his markings and ignoring the demon lord's growls.

He looked past the monk to Rin. The village men had restrained her, it took five of them to hold her down as they restrained her to a tree across from the one Sesshomaru was restrained to.

The monk then made his way and addressed Rin; solemnly stepping over his brother's corpse, "And you whore, killed my brother." He stated as he slapped her across her face. She didn't even look at him as he assaulted her, her gaze was focused only on Sesshomaru's, and there she held herself.

He watched helplessly as the village men beat her. They had torn her clothes off and tore at her naked body. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't utter a sound. She just stared into his eyes.

His blood began to boil, he was beginning to transform into his true form. He tried to control his transformation as he searched himself for other options. He feared that in his demon form he would not recognize Rin and might harm her in the process. In his true form the spell the monk was using to drain his powers would not be able to control him. He had no choice, he let himself go.

His eyes burned red as he grew and changed into a mighty demon dog. In this form he was more powerful than the monk's magic. With a few bites and steps he effortlessly killed all the men including the monk, permanently relinquishing his spell. He growled a mighty roar warning and challenging anyone else who might seek him and his mighty power. She stared up into his mighty eyes, unafraid, as she lost consciousness. He nuzzled her with his nose smelling her blood. Despite the air being thick with the smell of blood, one stood out, it was hers. Something inside of him, something primal and instinctive told him that it was his duty to protect her. The smell of her blood and the connection with her eyes pulled him back into control of himself.

He slashed through the chains that held her to the tree and freed her limp body. He took off his own kimono to cover her. He then carried her to a cave nearby where he felt they would be safe. He knew her fragile body could not survive being transported far or fast, so this cave would have to do for now. He gently laid her on the ground and inspected her wounds. He licked her skin closing any wounds where skin had broken, but that was all he could do. He held her head in his lap and waited for her to wake up.

Days passed and her sleep was restless, she still hadn't woken up, but she tossed in her sleep as if she were still struggling to free herself. "Your safe now." He reasoned to her unconscious mind. This would calm her for a moment then she would begin to toss again. She would move so violently that she would reopen all of her wounds. When ever one would open he would gently lick it again forcing it to close. This restless sleep persisted for a week before she woke.

It was the middle of the night when she woke up startled and disoriented. She immediately and instinctively found Sesshomaru's eyes and found peace in them as she relived what had happened to her. Knowing that he was the only one present made her feel secure enough to allow herself to cry.

"What are your dreams about?" she choked out when she was able to contain her tears.

"What are you refereeing to?" he answered avoiding the question.

"You know what I mean, you wake up at night tormented by your dreams; what are they about? Is that why we came here looking for some well?" she pushed all of her questions out on one breath.

_How could she be concerned about my dreams NOW, bloody and beaten, she is questioning me about my dreams. _"Death." He replied. "End this now." He demanded.

It would be weeks before Rin would have the strength to walk again. Sesshomaru gathered her food and assured that she was clean and fed. He had suggested they leave and return to his home many times, but she refused, she wanted to be able to walk out of the cave on her own. She stressed to him that she needed her dignity. He had found Jaken in a cage near the place they were assaulted. He left him there on Rin's request so he would not see her in her weakened state.

And there they stayed for as long as they could. They shared their weaknesses without fear now, certain that the other would never exploit them.


	5. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

LOVE

The demon lord had grown to enjoy the girl's… woman's presence in his bed at night. At first he would request her presence when he felt it was necessary, and then eventually, as the nightly visits began to become more frequent, he expected them. He actually had no need to sleep, he could go months with out any in fact, but when the world was at peace he found it a particularly pleasing way to spend his time.

He looked down at her body bathed in moonlight, her body pressed tightly against his. The moon never did her beauty justice, it was in the sun that she shown the brightest. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath, and felt the warm air she exhaled dance over his skin. With his hand he felt is way across the budging scars that ran from her shoulder to her hip. As he would rub his claws across them she shuddered and pushed herself against him tightening her grip and pulling herself away from his hand.

"_What have I done to her?"_ he thought to himself regretfully.

With every passing day she seemed happier. Happy that she had spent a day there, with the demon lord she cares so much for, even when he was cold to her, she still seemed happy. This, Sesshomaru did not understand, she seemed happier each day, but he could sense the life slipping out of her with each days passing. Humans had such short life spans compared to his kind. He had always looked at this as a weakness they possessed and a trait that made demons superior. Now he found himself cursing this difference. He would live hundreds of years and her short life would only seem like a spec of sand in the hourglass of his immortality.

"Why did I keep you here all of your years? The way you look at me, as if I were a god; that is part of it. When you grew, why did I not force you to re-join your own kind? Are you just an object I hold for my enjoyment?"

"It doesn't matter." Her voice surprised him, he had intended his monologue to fall on def ears.

He reflected on her life as he fell into her eyes. She had been mute and beaten by her own kind when he found her. She showed compassion despite never haven been shown any. She devoted her short life to following a demon who despised humans. She bloodied her hands and tarnished her soul in order to please him. Her love for him was unlimited and unwavering, she was the only person in his life to love him rather than fear him.

"Stupid girl, I hate humans, I hate all of your kind. I hated my father for loving a human, for being able to love at all. What makes you think your life here will be worthwhile?" this time he spoke in a more cruel tone, sitting up and pushing her away from him.

Rin sat up return and caught his eyes again, she would not let him escape her that easily. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, kill me if I don't speak the truth." She spoke in an eloquent manor which was contrary to her normal rough and sharp tone. "you do care for me, I dare not say love, but you do care for me. When you saved me as a child, you began to care. You have risked your life many times protecting me. And we have spent the last 3 years searching for a way to make me an immortal as you are. You cared for me when no one else did, and I cared for you when no one else would. You could have easily killed me when you scarred by back, but you didn't. Your words say one thing while your actions say another."

Her boldness shocked him into utter silence. How dare she speak to him as if she were his equal? How dare she be so presumptuous as to think she knows his feeling? How dare she be completely and utterly …. Right. His eyes opened wide with this revelation. There was something inside of her human soul that had changed him. The Tensaiga had brought him to her that day for a reason, he had always assumed so. The thought that he had been a pawn in some larger scheme made him feel used and he did not appreciate it.

**Flashback**

"Jaken, are there ways for a human to become immortal?"

"Well My Lord, there are various rumors of wills and talismans. No real truth behind any. Also there is mating, when a demon mates with a human they share their lifespan's as well as their blood. Why do you ask My Lord?" Jaken continued rambling about various myths he had heard about in his years.

Sesshomaru's eyes were lifeless as he thought about the prospects facing him. None seemed viable.

Sensing his dismay Jaken once again asked why the demon lord was asking such a utterly useless question.

Jaken's eye opened wide with revelation; "Lord Sesshomaru, My Lord, you don't intend to make Rin immortal do you? That insolent, stupid girl; you cant possibly mate with her, you'd have no heirs worthy of taking over your territory. The demons and humans on your lad would find you week and take advantage of you. There are pleanty of good demon women around. In a hundred years you won't even remember that stupid human… "

He continued for hours with the demon lord listening intently, normally he would have struck Jaken where he stood. This time he listened, trying to let Jaken reason with him.

**New Flashback**

His mother stood before him explaining how the amulet she gave to Rin would have to remain on her neck or she risks losing her life once more. He knew and feared that some how someone would find out and remove the talisman. He sat worried, listening and taking to heart, every word.

"Sesshomaru, my sweet son, I can smell the demon on the child and the human on you. This concerns me deeply, for your souls are intertwined in a peculiar way. "

**End Flashbacks**

He repositioned himself so that he sat taller than her and took a position of dominance over her. She immediately took her subservient role. She sat on the bed on her knees with her rear resting on her feet, hands on her knees. He sat closely in front of her also on his knees but with more posture, assuring that he looked down on her asserting his dominance over her.

"Is immortality what you desire?" his question was direct and demanded a clear response.

The tone she returned was quite opposite, calm and loving. "No, not at all. The only thing about death that scares me is that when I do die it will be quite sometime before you join me in the other world. I'm only afraid of not being with you; not of death itself."

She was a little offended by his question. How could he accuse her wanting nothing from him but his immortality?

He was relieved by her answer, although he had always known she didn't seek immortality. He sought it for her.

"Head my words woman; I wish you to become immortal." She knew, they had been looking for a way to do just that for years. She nodded acknowledging his declaration. "The demon kind do not take mating rituals lightly, I wish you to become immortal. The only way to do so is to take you as my mate,"

"But, wont that mean you wont have a full demon heir, you would let a half demon take over after you?" she interrupted, then caught her mouth, hoping she hadn't upset him.

"Then there will be no one to one day kill me in order to take control of my lands."

She could tell her didn't really mean this, but she also knew it was his way of rationalizing the situation.

"Shouldn't taking a mate be something that you do when you lo……"

Before she could finish her statement he closed the gap between their two bodies, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. He pushed his lips against hers engaging a kiss that was nothing that she would have expected. He was passionate and let his emotions flow freely between the two in this perfect expression of love.

A low rumble began to emanate from somewhere deep with in him, it wasn't coming from his voice box, more like his chest. The sound continued to grow as he pushed her back, repositioning himself on top of her. Their bodies mingled and merged with one another. He was demanding yet comforting, strong yet gentle, his emotions passed to her freely and hers to him. He ran his claws through her hair and the rumbling growl continued, if she showed any discomfort for pain he comforted her tenderly.

He ran his fingers over the nape of her neck, close enough that she could feel his heat but not his touch. When he found the spot where the pulse was the strongest he brought his mouth to it nd sank his fangs into her skin just deep enough to draw blood. All the while his hand gently stroked the top of her head insuring her comfort. When the blood began to flow it was him and winced not her, she hadn't really even felt him break her skin.

He reached his hand up and moves his hair away exposing his neck to her, presenting it to her. She knew what was intended and tried as hard as she could to break his skin. She wanted to make him proud, but as hard as she tried she couldn't break his skin with the weak human teeth. His eyes met her. She could see the understanding in them as he realized what the problem was. He reached up with his hand and dug his claws into his skin forcing blood to flow.

As they exchanged blood, she could feel him pulsing through her. Their hearts began to beat as one. Everything he was feeling she felt as if they were her own feeling. He felt complete for the first time in his life. She willingly gave the last piece of her soul that he did not already possess.

"Thank you." He whispered with not only his voice, but his heart and soul.

The End.


End file.
